Foundations
by rallybabe89
Summary: One shot. Rukia and Ichigo Song drabble. Foundations by Kate Nash. Ichigo and Rukia have been married for four years. After battling so many hard times alone, Rukia has decided to leave him. Will she get the courage?


Disclaimer: rallybabe89 doesn't own Rukia or Ichigo. Just the scenario.

Song: Foundations

Singer: Kate Nash

Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are married. This is AU. No Shinigami business. Hichigo is Ichigo's hollow.

* * *

**Thursday night, every thing's fine, except you've got that look in your eye  
when I'm tellin' a story and you find it boring,  
you're thinking of something to say.  
You'll go along with it then drop it and humiliate me in front of our friends.**

**Then I'll use that voice that you find annoyin' and say something like  
**

** "yeah, intelligent input, darlin', why don't you just have another beer then?"**

**Then you'll call me a bitch  
and everyone we're with will be embarrassed,  
and I wont give a shit.**

Ichigo woke up to an empty bed on his wedding anniversary of four years. Searching for his short wife throughout the entire house, he came upon her letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Four years, that's how long we've been married. We've been through tough times as well as easy times. Every time it gets hard I'm the one who has to compromise. Whenever you don't agree with me, you ignore me. It's annoying, especially when you belittle me in front of Renji and Orihime. But you know me; I'll get back at you and yell at you because you won't do anything. You call me a bitch and then slam some door. Ichigo, for four years I've dealt with a failing relationship. I can't, not anymore_.

******My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,**

******but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

"That's it huh? Four years of our lives we spent together and here she goes leaving me without even giving me a chance to help fix our relationship. Rukia, love, please don't do this to me," said Ichigo running his hand through his hair and sliding off of sofa onto the floor infront of the coffee table. She had spent weeks trying to convince him that they needed to get that certain table- the one with orange and black swirls that went with their sofa, which according to her was to symbolize their union. He continued to read on…

******You said I must eat so many lemons  
'cause i am so bitter.  
I said  
"I'd rather be with your friends mate 'cause they are much fitter."**

******Yes, it was childish and you got aggressive,  
and I must admit that I was a bit scared,  
but it gives me thrills to wind you up.**

******My finger tips are holding on to the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

_We started off with our relationship because we always fought. I playfully would punch and kick you then you would run after me calling me short and annoying. That was the beauty of our relationship. Every time we fought we would always make up. But it was me doing the making up, you never put an effort in. You hated the way I loved strawberry lemonade, you kept telling me that I was bitter because of all the sour things I ate. Even though I knew you were joking I still told you that I should have chose Renji when I had the chance to do so. How was I supposed to know that you were going to go beat him up for me even thinking about not being with you. Ichigo, I was scared. You came home that night bloody and threatening me to never think about Renji again. You terrified me. I was just pulling your leg but you…you got aggressive._

Ichigo was shaking. He knew he was over exaggerating when he beat up Renji but what he didn't know was that his actions would upset Rukia that much that she would be scared of him. In all the time that Ichigo knew his wife she had never been scared of him, even when he was battling his biggest enemy, his alter ego Hichigo. All the years before they were married he went through years of therapy. Hichigo was his alter ego, power and emotionless. When Ichigo went to beat up Renji, it was Hichigo who convinced him that Renji was taking over his wife. Ichigo didn't mean to scare his love.

******Your face is pasty 'cause you've gone and got so wasted, what a surprise.  
Don't want to look at your face 'cause it's makin' me sick.  
You've gone and got sick on my trainers,  
I only got these yesterday.  
Oh, my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this.**

******Well, I'll leave you there 'till the mornin',  
and I purposely wont turn the heating on  
and dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one.**

_My brother had gone through so much embarrassment when I decided to marry a non noble such as you. But I love-sorry loved you. I really don't want this to end. I know that I have to, because you won't make an effort so maybe I don't mean anything to you anymore. Ichigo, all the times you would come home drunk I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that you would need alcohol to cope with your problems. You left me alone when I was always there for you. I wanted to help you but you would rather let the sake help. You would always break my things and never apologize for ruining them. Remember those shoes I got from my grandmother. Well those you wore to get the mail and ruined them. Who wears lady's shoes to get the mail? I cried for days because those belonged to my heavenly sister. You never even gave me a consoling. I knew that I was stuck with you, but before I had chose this. But now I can't. I can't deal with a man who doesn't give me a second glance._

So she's upset because of that? I didn't know that those shoes belonged to her sister. If they were that important then she shouldn't have left them by the door. How is that my fault? And when did she cry for three days? How come I didn't notice? Have I really been this cruel to her? Four years of pain, that's what I've given her? Then I ask why she never told me. She thought I didn't care anymore. But Rukia you should have known, there's no one who could ever replace you. From the time you roomed with me till now, it's always been you.

******My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

******And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.**

Ichigo got up off of the floor and ran to the phone to call her. He didn't even bother reading the rest of the letter. He was going to go get his wife back. No matter what. He needed a second chance, he wouldn't let her go or let her be in pain because of him. The cracks in their foundation would be filled, even if it meant him leaving everything to have her back by his side.

"Rukia, gomen. I didn't know that you felt this bad. I love you and will always love you. Please don't leave me. Please. I promise that I'll never ignore, nor will I humiliate you in front of our friends. Four years of our marriage and so many before have been yours and only yours. I have been only yours. Please Rukia come back," pleading Ichigo.

"Turn around, baka. I'm not going anywhere," replied a raven haired Rukia holding a bottle of wine and flowers.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
